1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automobile wheel cleaning devices and more particularly pertains to cleaning automobile wheels with the specially contoured cleaning head of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of spray cleaning devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, spray cleaning devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning automobiles and their accessories with concentrated water spray are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,051 to Malcolm a combination water spray and rotary brush attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,737 to Hancock discloses a combination water-hose-powered garden/agricultural sprayers and special nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,586 to Putnam discloses a gutter cleaning device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,883 to Drake discloses a device for cleaning rain gutters.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,335 to Tapper discloses a gutter cleaner.
In this respect, the automobile wheel cleaning devices according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cleaning automobile wheels with the specially contoured cleaning head of the apparatus.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved automobile wheel cleaning devices which can be used for cleaning automobile wheels with the specially contoured cleaning head of the apparatus. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.